


Delayed Gratification

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam must learn to be patient</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Delayed Gratification  
> Pairing: Sam/Gene  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Sam must learn to be patient  
> Notes: Written for Friday challenge at lifein1973 on LiveJournal  
> Disclaimer: Life on Mars is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sam leans forward as far as the cuffs will allow. Gene pulls back smiling, "patience, Sam. We don't want a repeat of last time do we?"

Sam shakes his head. "Please, Gene."

"Please what?"

"Kiss me, touch me, anything. I want you so much."

"Such a way with words, Sam, but we're on my schedule tonight." Gene steps forward again crowding Sam. "Kisses are my decision, touches are my decision, whether you get to come is my decision. Got that?"

Sam nods.

"Good boy."

Sam gets his first reward of the evening when Gene gives him the briefest of kisses.


End file.
